


Peur

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [20/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 6





	Peur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'ai associé au thème du jour une idée de Voirloup donnée en cap ou pas cap sur le serveur Discord l'Enfer de Dante ; "écrire une fic ModernAU où Luffy est fana de superhéro, dont Batman ? (tu peux faire un cross si tu veux)"  
> Bonne lecture !

Assis devant son ordinateur, Luffy était absorbé par son jeu ; _Batman : Arkham Asylum._ Plongé dans le plus célèbre des hôpitaux psychiatriques de la fiction, il était étrangement calme, cherchant à réaliser au mieux sa phase d'infiltration.

Le judoka ne faisait aucun bruit, ni aucun geste brusque, il était juste parfaitement concentré. La première fois que Law l'avait vu ainsi, il avait pris peur ; ça ne pouvait pas être normal. Soit Luffy était malade, soit il était possédé.

Heureusement, tous les quart d'heure en général, le plus jeune mettait le jeu sur pause, et courait dans la cuisine se faire quelque chose à manger, tout en commentant en détail à qui voulait (ou non) l'entendre toutes les actions qu'il avait effectué.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait englouti son sandwich ou ses biscuits et terminé son rapport, il retournait sur son jeu, et le monde avait le droit à quinze nouvelles minutes d'un Luffy calme.

Law avait alors étudié le phénomène. Seul un style de jeux vidéos mettaient son petit ami dans cet état ; ceux sur des super-héros, et particulièrement ceux sur Batman. Si c'était un jeu avec des Assassins, par exemple, le judoka n'était absolument pas happé de cette manière par le jeu. (Les jeux avec des pirates marchaient aussi, mais un peu moins).

De même, un film de super héros absorbait toujours l'attention du jeune hyper actif, alors qu'un film d'action simple le faisait toujours s'agiter.

Et à l'occasion, le jeune homme était même capable de lire _tranquillement_ un comics. C'était cependant particulièrement rare.

Luffy avait une passion certaine pour les super héros, et en savait beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Alors évidemment, un jour, Law lui avait posé la question.

-Toi qui est fan de super-héros… Tu aimerais en être un ?

-Nope.

-Pourquoi ?

-Faut partager sa bouffe, quand on est un héros !

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "flamme"


End file.
